Praefortis
The Praefortis were a race of sapients that controlled a large empire in the Ora Galaxy, in the Viperius Galaxy System. Biology They resembled Earth kangaroos in some features, but not in others. They were mainly brown, other than an orange patch on the back. They had long, thin legs to run fast, and were bipedal. The head was small, and on the end of a long neck. It had large eyes and ears, and a long beak, but small nostrils. The arms ended in hands with three long, mobile fingers and a shorter thumb. This allowed them to grip weapons and tools. They also had a long tail to balance out the neck, and to act as a rudder when running. Sapience Hierachy They had a fairly simple hierachy. They had a Grand Council, which was in charge of the entire empire and generally had about twenty male members and ten females. Each planet they had colonised had its own council, which generally had about ten males and five females, and the land on each planet would be divided into zones, each of which would have a King or, very rarely, Queen. Below this were regular Praefortis. Empire They originated on a planet somewhere in the Ora Galaxy. After many millions of years, yet still a couple of million years before the Merge, they developed sapience, and advanced relatively quickly, developing travel, advanced weaponry and space travel. They expanded outwards to nearby planets, and the population rose. Many were bred into warriors, and they conquered a sizeable portion of the entire galaxy. By then, they had an enormous empire, and there were hundreds of billions of them. Technology They had developed machine-guns which fired as many as fifty bullets per second, and were often loaded with explosive shells. Larger cannons were made that could fire explosive shells up to a few metres in diameter, resulting in a large explosion. They also invented land travel such as cars and motorbikes, along with machines resembling tanks. Spaceships Their spaceships averaged between four and ten kilometres long, depending on class. Battleship-class were the largest, at 10km, and were overarmed with projectile cannons, lasers and plasma cannons, as well as being protected by tough forcefields. Fighter-class were next largest, at about 7-8km. They were also armed with similar weaonry to battleships, and protected with forcefields, though not as strong. Travel-class were not designed for war. They reached about 7km long, and were not heavily armed. Inside there was designed to be as much space for Praefortis as possible. This served like an outer-space car. Cargoship-class are the smallest, at 4-5 kilometres long. They can be used to transport weapons and armour, or other supplies such as food, water and medical gear. History They evolved round about 5,000,000BM, and developed sapience in about 4,000,000 BM. They began to expand outwards in 3,500,000BM, and had conquered a sizeable portion of the Ora Galaxy by the time of the Merge. From this was born their empire, and they seemed unstoppable. However, just as they were planning to expand into the next galaxy, disaster struck. Their might had brought them to the attention of the Verplaatsen. The Verplaatsen engaged war against them, and for all their might, the Praefortis could not stand before their Earth-sized spaceship. They were forced back, slowly but inevitably, until their own planet was the last stronghold, and indeed the last stand. However, they fell just like in every battle before it, and the Praefortis were purged from Obeidon. After this, the Verplaatsen took the Ora Galaxy as their own. Relations with other races Some races they encountered they went to war with. Others they worked with peacefuly, but one way or another, they would colonise every world they detected. Being the most advanced sapients in the galaxy, they had little problem doing this. Trivia *These originated from a chapter in The Slaughter, despite me saying I wasn't going to name or make articles for the sapients. *The inspiration (for Biology) came from second picture down on this page. I wasn't sure if it was copyrighted or not, so I haven't added it to the article. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Omnivores